Broken Promises
by systerup
Summary: We all promised. Why did he break his? Does he care? Did he ever actually like me?
1. Chapter 1

_We wait by the train station. I had been told that my mom and dad had friends coming over for a month. They said that they knew each other when they were teens. They said something bad happened to each of them. I asked what but got no answer._

_"Ok Violet be extra nice to Finnick." My dad says._

_"Why?"_

_"His daddy died a long time ago."_

_"How old is he?"_

_" 8 just a couple years older than you."_

_"Yay! How about Amber? What about Alex?"_

_"5 and 6"_

_I'm nervous for a second. "What if they don't like me?"_

_My mom walks up to us with 4 year old Ash in her arms._

_"I don't think anyone could not like you sweetie."_

_I smile then grab my father's hand and we walk closer to the trains. The train door opens and three kids and their parents walk out. My mom starts crying which I've only seen her do once. She hugs all the adults with Ash still in her arms. I see a tall man walking towards us and I hide behind my dad's leg._

_"Peeta it's been forever how are you doing." He says._

_"Great actually."_

_"That's great. Who's that hiding behind your leg?" He squats next to me and I go farther behind my dad._

_"Gale this Violet."_

_Gale sticks out his hand. I hesitate but then shake it. _

_"Hi Violet. You look just like your mom. And your dad as a matter a fact. How old are you?"_

_"I'm six."_

_"Well Violet would you want to meet my son."_

_I shake my head excitedly which makes Gale laugh._

_"Alex I want you to meet someone!" _

_A young boy a little taller than me runs over. He has dark brown hair like mine and gray eyes like my moms._

_"Yes dad."_

_"Alex this is Violet. She's six just like you." His eyes light up and he takes a step closer._

_"Do you like to hunt?" He asks._

_My eyes widen. "Yes I love to hunt. I use knifes and a bow. I even learned to snare last week!"_

_"Me too!"_

_Gale and Peeta laugh then start their own conversation. _

_I grab Alex's hand. "Let's go meet the other kids." _

_We run over to my mom who is talking to two other women. One has beautiful long brown hair and the most pretty green eyes I have ever seen. The other has short brownish reddish hair and piercing brown eyes. She scares me a bit but we still walk over there._

_"Well looks like someone's got a friend." My mom says._

_"Mom this is Alex. He like to hunt just like us!"_

_They all three laugh. _

_"Why are you laughing. It's not funny." I say crossing my arms._

_"Feisty just like your mama. How cute." One of them say ruffling my hair._

_"Don't make me get my bow." I say._

_"Johanna better not make her mad. Her anger issues sometimes are worse than yours. She even tried to use her bow on Ash." _

_They all break out laughing. I was about to say something when I saw a girl and a boy standing by each other. I grab Alex's hand and drag him over there._

_"Hi Im Violet and this is Alex." _

_"I'm Finnick and this is Amber."_

_Finnick has pretty green eyes and golden hair. I give him a big smile and walk over to him._

_Amber has long black hair and brown eyes. She really pretty but really small. Of course she's the youngest so she should be smaller._

_Grandpa Haymitch comes up to us and I run into his arms. He picks me up and spins me around._

_"I didn't think you were coming. Where were you?"_

_"I was taking a nap and someone forgot to wake me up." He looks right at mom._

_"You said you didn't want me to pour water on your head but that's the only way I know how to wake you up." _

_Everyone starts laughing even little Ash. Grandpa looks down at Amber._

_"Who's that?"_

_"That's Amber. Johanna's daughter." My mom says._

_Haymitch starts laughing._

_"Johanna had a kid. Who's the lucky fella?"_

_"He left when Amber was 1." Johanna says._

_"Oh. I'm sorry."_

_"Do you think I care? I didn't have anyone in the first place. I'm just glad he didn't take Amber with him. Then I would've got my axe." Haymitch chuckles._

_ "So Haymitch still drinking. I could really use one. This kid didn't stop talking all the way here."_

_"Mommy." Amber whines._

_"You know I'm just kidding."_

_"I stop drinking once this one was born." He ruffles my hair._

_"Stop it grandpa you're gonna ruin my braid."_

_"We should probably head back to our house." My dad says._

_We all start walking towards the victor village. My dad helped Annie with her suit case but Johanna wouldn't let him help her._

_"I think I can carry my own damn suit case."_

_"Johanna don't swear in front of my kids!" My mom pretty much yells._

_"Sorry." _

I remember that day like it was yesterday. It's where I met my best friends. My family.


	2. Chapter 2

7 years later.

I see my friends every summer. We go to each other's Districts. This year we are heading to District 2. I'm excited because that means Hunter and I can go hunting together. We can't in Districts 4 and 7 because 4 doesn't have a forest and 7 everyone is always cutting down trees and scaring the animals. District 2 doesn't have a forest like 12 but it's still a forest.

We head for the train station. I'm pretty much running. I board the train fast throwing my ticket at the ticket person and I head for our cart. When I get there I see Annie Johanna and Amber.

"AMBER!" I run and tackle her in a hug.

"Whoa I know you're excited to see me but that doesn't mean you have to tackle me. How did you get stronger in 6 months?"

"Sorry."

I run over to Annie and give her a big hug. I'm about to give Johanna a hug but I know she's not a person that likes them.

"Just get it over with." She opens her arms and I give her a bone breaking hug.

"Strong just like her dad. I think you broke my ribs."

"Sorry. Wait where's Finn?"

They all exchange looks.

"Um, he didn't want to come." Amber says

My heart drops. "Why?" My eyes start tearing up.

"He wanted to stay with his friends this year." Annie says.

"Oh ok. I'm going to go to my room if that's ok."

"Ya I'll tell your parents."

I nod and grab my suit case. I head to my room and flop onto my bed.

Why didn't Finn want to see us? I thought we were best friends. We promised each other we'd always come. Why didn't he? Probably getting to old for us. I bet he doesn't care about me anymore. I bet he has a girlfriend now. I like him a lot. But I guess he doesn't.

I don't even realize Amber walks in until she sits next to me.

"Violet are you ok. Why are you crying?"

"We all promised we'd come unless something bad happens. He just decides not to come. Ya I'm a little upset. I bet he doesn't like us. He doesn't care about us. You know I like him. I bet he never liked me."

"Does that sound like Finn to you?"

"I don't know maybe he changed."

"Why don't you text him and find out."

"He won't text me back. And if he did I'll probably just yell at him. You know I have anger issues."

"How about I text him for you."

"Fine but don't tell him I was crying he'll just tease me."

She walks over and pulls my phone out of the pocket of my suit case.

"Password?"

"5668."

She starts texting for 5 minutes then she looks up with a smirk.

"What'd you do?"

"I just chewed him out. Don't worry I put my name so he doesn't think it was you."

"What'd you say?"

"I said," she looks at the phone. "Finn this is Amber. How dare you break your promise? You made Violet cry. She really misses you. We all promised we'd come to each other's districts as long as we live. Alex doesn't know yet but I can tell you now that he's gonna be pissed. You can't just forget about us. Violet doesn't even think you care about her anymore. That was low Finn really low."

I throw a pillow at her.

"I told you not to tell him I'm crying!"

"Sorry had to make him feel guilty."

My phone buzzes and Amber looks and her smirk turns into a scowl.

"What does it say?"

"All he says is sorry! That jackass!"

"AMBER WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Johanna shouts.

"Sorry mom!"

I snatch the phone from her.

This is Violet. Sorry! Sorry is all you have to say! You're my best friend and you just ditch me! God I thought we had a deal! You said you'd see us every summer! I thought we were friends but I guess I was wrong! Did your mom make you come every year? Did you even like us? I am bawling right now! But I guess you don't care!

I send it and throw my phone at Amber. I run into the bathroom and lock the door. I start to sob.

Does he really not care about us? Was it all a joke? Why do I care so much? I have Amber and Alex here. What does it matter? He never cared but Amber and Alex do.

"Violet? You ok in there?"

"Ya I'm fine. Will you text Alex and tell him about Finnick."

"Already did he's pretty pissed off."

"Did Finnick reply yet?"

"No and I don't think he will. Alex said he was gonna texted him and chew him out too."

"Can you get my mom?"

"Ya you sure you're ok?"

"Ya just got a head ache."

"Ok I'll be right back. You might want to unlock the door."

I unlock it then sit back down. This is probably the worse head ache I've ever had. I close my eyes and put my head in my palms. I hear a knock and I look up. Everything looks like its stretching. I look at my hand and there is a black liquid coming from my finger nails. I scream. My mom comes barging the door.

"What's wrong?"

"My hand! What happening to my hand?!"

"Nothing your hand is fine. Here take you medicine it'll make you feel better."

"But m-my hand there was stuff coming out of it."

"Peeta get in here!"

My dad runs in and looks between me and my mom. My mom whispers something in his ear. He nods then takes my medicine and the water. He kneels in front of me.

"Honey you're having a hallucination from the tracker jacket poison. The stuff on your hands isn't there. You have to trust me. Now take your medicine and it'll go away." He says calmly.

I take the pills fast. They almost work immediately but they make me tired. My dad picks me up and takes me to my bed.

"Wake me up when we get there."

"Ok sweetie."

He pulls the blanket up to my chin and I turn to my side. Soon I'm finally asleep.

* * *

**I know you guys are confused about the Tracker Jacker poison. It'll explain in the next chapter.**


	3. Sorry

I'm so sorry. My computer that has all my stories on it won't let me connect to the internet so I can't upload until its fix. So very sorry. I'll update as soon as I can. 


End file.
